


every sip of you

by KarenaWilliams (ryvrr)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, POV Second Person, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/KarenaWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m surprised the shirt fits you,” he finally said after watching you quietly for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every sip of you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because it seems so many people-- like myself!-- enjoy skinny!Steve. I especially love modern AUs. This is based on [this](http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com/post/122893587739/imagineyourotp-imagine-your-otp-standing-in-the) tumblr post! It's just something fluffy I wrote in a 20 minute spree of boredom. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr either on my [main tumblr](http://traigcucker.tumblr.com) or my [reader-insert](http://karenawilliams-sucka.tumblr.com) fanfiction tumblr. <3
> 
> P.S. I forgot to mention that the title is from the song ["Champagne" by Cassadee Pope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTQNwM8ubSM).

It was nice to wake up in the morning knowing you were going to be next to him. Steve stretched his arms as he rolled over, a hand reaching out to feel cold sheets next to him. “Huh?” he muttered as his eyes finally fluttered open only to find what his hand already had: the bed was empty besides him. He shoved himself up on his elbows to glance around the bedroom, and thankfully his eyes landed on the pile of clothing you’d shed last night.

Okay, so that meant that you weren’t anywhere too far. 

He rolled over so he could swing his legs out of bed, before looking around for his clothes so he could wander into his apartment to hunt you out. He could only find his pants, which he wasn’t in the mood to shove himself into. Opening a dresser drawer, he fished out a new pair of boxers to wear, wondering where his things had gone. He wasn’t worried about going out shirtless; you’d seen a lot more than that last night, after all. 

Steve didn’t have to wander far to figure out where you were. He could just barely make out your voice as you hummed a song to yourself, moving about in his apartment’s kitchen. He padded quietly over to the entryway and folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall. You were standing next to the stove, a spatula in hand as you cooked pancakes. He had found where his boxers and shirt from last night had gone. It looked like you’d put them on when you woke up and left to make breakfast. 

“I’m surprised the shirt fits you,” he finally said after watching you quietly for a bit. You had already amassed a nice stack of pancakes on a plate next to the stove. You jumped a little as you twisted to look around at him, blinking as your eyes took him in and then a smile started to appear. Now that you were turned to face him, Steve could see that you’d only buttoned one button, leaving the rest to gape open and reveal a lot of skin. Not that Steve minded. Actually, now that you were facing him, he found that he kind of liked the look on you. 

“You don’t exactly buy shirts that completely fit you either,” you pointed out as you turned your attention back on cooking. “Most of them are a bit baggy, and anyway, I didn’t want to put my dress back on from last night.” You hummed to yourself again-- it was some song he was sure the taxi had played last night on the drive home-- as you flipped another pancake onto the plate nearby. 

“You should bring some of your stuff over,” Steve blurted out before he could stop himself. He quickly hurried on to clarify, “I mean, if you want. You spend so much of your time over here anyway, and all.” 

With a quick flip of your wrist, you turned the stove off and moved the frying pan off of the burner. It only took you a moment to fish out another plate to split the pancakes on, before handing one of them over to Steve. Your lips were quirked up into an amused, fond smile. “That would be a good idea, huh?” you asked and didn’t tease him at all for the suggestion. You were too busy rummaging in his pantry trying to find some syrup. “I think next time I swing by my place, I’ll pack a bag of clothes to bring over.” 

Steve’s stomach twisted, but not unpleasantly. The two of you had been dating for a little over a year now. It wasn’t completely unheard of that you’d be agreeable to the idea. “Okay,” he said with a small smile as he carried his plate towards his dining room table. It warmed him to imagine a time where he could see you whenever he wanted, because you both lived together. He’d been hesitant to start suggesting it, since he figured he should go with whatever pace you set. You were his first serious girlfriend in a long time and he didn’t you to feel like he was trying to rush anything. 

You plopped down next to him at the table instead of across, reaching a hand out to slide behind his neck and pull him forward for a quick kiss. You both smiled at each other as you retreated, your eyes warm and fond. The next several moments were spent in comfortable silence as you ate. “My lease for my current apartment comes to an end in three months,” you said once you were both almost finished, apparently bringing up the conversation from before like it hadn’t ended. Steve turned to blink owlishly at your words. You stared back at him with a quirked brow. “Maybe after it’s up, we could see about me, I don’t know. Moving in? With you?” 

“I,” Steve began and then found he had to pause for a moment and swallow hard before he could speak without sounding winded. “I, yeah, yeah, that would be-- I’d like that,” he finally settled on. “A lot.” He reached a hand out to take your free one and you smiled. 

“I would too!” you told him and pushed your plate away, apparently full. You grinned at him and reached a finger out to flick against his nose gently. “I was going to suggest it last night, but then we kind of got distracted between the taxi ride home and now.” 

Steve grinned back at you. “I have no idea why,” he said lightly, teasingly. “Probably had something to do with that real nice dress you wore last night, which got me all distracted.” 

“Mmhm,” you hummed as you got to your feet and picked up first your plate and then Steve’s own. He reached out to steal them from you and waved you off when you tried to take them back. 

“You cooked,” he said, “so I’ll wash up.” You allowed him to take them into the kitchen and trailed along behind, humming that song again to yourself. 

“The bright side of living together,” you told him once he had placed the plates and silverware on a towel to dry, “is that I can wear your clothes more often.” Steve turned to give you a confused look. “What? You thought I didn’t notice how you keep glancing at your shirt on me? I think you like it.” 

A slow smile dawned on Steve’s face as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close. “I do like it,” he murmured as he pressed his lips against the curve of your neck. “Though I like something else a whole lot more.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yup,” he said as his fingers came up to undo the one button you had managed to close. “I’ll give you three guesses what that is.” 

You laughed as you said, “I think I only need the one.” It was the last thing you said for the next hour.


End file.
